


Love: Lost and Found

by Shinigami24



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antoine Triplett Lives, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Flashbacks, HYDRA Thaddeus Ross, Hydra (Marvel), Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Mpreg, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Omega Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Bucky Barnes, Team Cap Forever, Tony Stark needs to be bitch slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After receiving the serum, Steve and Bucky find themselves undergoing a change beyond their strength. As they learn about their new roles, they have to keep their secret.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here the Alpha/Omega fic I promised. I'll be updating the tags as I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is hiding a huge secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Deviance at Asgard will be updated next.

**_Captain America exhibition at the Smithsonian, Washington D.C.;_ **

Steven Grant Rogers; known as Captain America. The only super soldier and the first known world superhero. Everyone knows his story. Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York on July 4th, 1918. When war broke out, Steve tried to enlist only to be turned away because of a lengthy list of health issues. Eventually, Steve was accepted and was soon chosen for Project Rebirth. After a stint in the USO show as a chorus-girl, Steve's chance to shine came when he rescued 400 POWs from HYDRA. The mix of POWs included his best friend Bucky Barnes. a french resistance fighter, a british soldier, and several regiments. Rogers would go on to form his own elite combat unit to fight HYDRA; the Howling Commandos. Said unit terrorized HYDRA for over a year, until the fateful train mission where Sergeant Bucky Barnes fell to his death.

Within a few days, the Commandos made their final stand against HYDRA. HYDRA was defeated, but Captain America was lost to the world when he crashed his plane into the Arctic. Steve sent nearly 70 years on ice and woke up in 2012.

Captain America would return with a new team; the Avengers. The Avengers fought and defeated Loki before going their separate ways. Steve joined SHIELD.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. HYDRA was discovered to be alive and thriving into SHIELD. To Steve's shock and horror, Bucky was discovered to be alive and brainwashed by HYDRA. However, HYDRA wasn't keen on letting Bucky go. The Winter Soldier were their greatest weapon; having come to be after continual memory wipes and serious mental conditioning.

In the end, Steve decided that in order to defeat HYDRA; everything must go. Natasha took Steve at his word and put all SHIELD and HYDRA's secrets out on the web.

However, there's more to the story than the public knows. Dr. Erskine's serum had unexpected side effects. Only a select few know that Bucky Barnes was given a version of the serum by Zola. The serum Zola created was based on Erskine's serum.

The serum altered the chemistry of their bodies and changed them entirely. Steve was now an Omega and the only one of his kind. Steve learned of the new side effects upon examination. Steve panicked but Peggy stepped in. Only a select few knew the truth as it was erased from history.

* * *

**_Italy, 1943;_ **

_Bucky learned of the changes from Steve himself shortly after the rescue. Bucky was horrified by the way it changed him without him knowing.  
_

_"Why did you sign up for that?" he wanted to know._

_"I didn't know that this was going to happen." Steve defended._

_"We need to talk about you doing research before you jump into things." Bucky declared before proceeding to give him a severe scolding._

**_1945;_ **

_After Steve was lost to them, the group of Howling Commandos, Peggy, and Howard had a meeting. They mourned the loss of Steve and Bucky.  
_

_"We must keep their secret." Howard started. They nodded as they crossed their hearts and made the promise._

_"May they rest in peace." Dum Dum intoned._

* * *

**_Captain America exhibit, 2014;_ **

A man dressed into civilian clothes visited the Smithsonian. He walked into the exhibit. There were interactive exhibits, film footage, and profiles. A section had been dedicated to the Howling Commandos.

There were mannequins lined up, wearing replicas of the uniforms the Howlies had been known for. Prime examples being the maroon beret Falsworth had worn and bowler hat Dum Dum wore. Strangely, Captain America's uniform was missing. Bucky's mannequin had been moved to a memorial dedicated to Bucky.

The Bucky memorial had a picture of Bucky, along with his birth and 'death' dates. There was a short biography on him. A quote said 'Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was the only Howling Commandos to give his own life for his country.'

The man approached the memorial and stared at the picture of Bucky. He was confused and stricken. A look of dawning realization crossed the face of the Winter Soldier formerly known as Bucky.

'He was telling the truth after all.' Bucky thought. Slowly, his jaw set.

'I will have my revenge on HYDRA.' he vowed silently. He turned and walked out of the exhibit, determined and vengeful.


	2. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam begin their search for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

**_September 2014;_ **

Four months had passed since HYDRA was exposed to the entire world. The fallout effects was still being felt. The rebuilding SHIELD had come under fire and was put under high scrutiny. A new SHIELD director was assigned. SHIELD agents had to deal with the antsy senators, recruit new agents, and fight HYDRA. The battle to reclaim SHIELD's good name had begun.

Natasha worked on building a new identity. Clint went back to his hidden farm to have some time with his family. Nick Fury wandered through South America. He had to weed out HYDRA.

* * *

One day, Brock Rumlow woke up from his coma. He soon heard of HYDRA's defeat by listening in on a guard's conversation with a nurse. He was furious but could not move from his bed. Not with the pain.

'I will make them pay.' he mentally vowed.

'When I can move again, they will all suffer.' he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sam and Steve searched for Bucky. They took any leads that they could find. Every place the pair searched, it seemed like they were always steps behind. They were both close to giving up hope.

* * *

While the duo went through leads, Bucky was on a roaring rampage of revenge. He rapidly tore through HYDRA bases, raiding the computer hard-drives for intel. He downloaded files on Project Winter Soldier and similar projects, then left said bases in total smoking ruins. If he had his way, HYDRA would be completely wiped from the map.

* * *

A few days later, Steve took a break from searching to visit Peggy. The old friends were so happy to see each other.

"How have you been, Steven?" Peggy asked.

"I'm still looking for him, Peg." Steve spoke sadly. He was sad about not bringing Bucky back.

"He will find his way home to you. Let him finish what needs to be done for him to try and move on." Peggy advised. He accepted her knowing pat on the cheek before kissing her temple.


	3. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event spurs Steve into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Bucky visited the surviving Howling Commandos; Gabe, Dum Dum, and Dernier. They hugged Bucky and sat down to talk.

"How have you been, Sergeant?" Gabe asked.

"I've had better days." Bucky replied.

"It's so good to have you back." Dum Dum grinned.

"It is good to be back." Bucky smiled.

* * *

While Bucky was catching up with his friends, Rumlow was in the wind. He had escaped the hospital during the late shift.

After fleeing his room, he hid in a supply closet on the main floor. He needed a plan. As he thought things over, he decided that he could no longer work with HYDRA. After looking around to make sure that the coast was clear, Rumlow stole a janitor uniform and simply walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Trip and Sharon visited Steve. The pair were serious.

"Rumlow escaped the hospital." Trip warned. Steve looked horror stricken.

"How could he have escaped?!" he panicked.

"He snuck out between guard shifts. Cameras caught him in a janitor uniform." Sharon explained.

"He's going to come for us. We need to get ready." Steve sighed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Steve was panicking. He had suitcases open on the bed and was running all around throwing things in. Sam looked at his friend strangely.

"We have to find Bucky!" Steve said as he added a case filled with toiletries. Sam was confused.

"What is happening? Why do you want to look again?" he wanted to know.

"Rumlow is out and he probably wants to kill Bucky." came the reply.

"Alright, calm down. I'll go with you." Sam promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was hidden in a warehouse in the Midwest. His memories were somewhat whole. The few patchy pieces concerned his time as the Winter Solider. The files he'd liberated was going a long way towards filling in the holes.

As he thought about his current situation, Bucky thought about Steve and the cons of his change...

**_1944;_ **

_The Howling Commandos were on a mission to retrieve some intel. Steve looked at his bag for his pill bottle and found it empty. He panicked and looked at Gabe for help. Gabe turned on comms and sent a coded message to Bucky._

_"I'm coming to get him. Call for a replacement." Bucky commanded as he got ready. He had to rush into No Man's Land to grab Steve and get to base.  
_

Bucky came out of his memories with a shake of his head. After that mission, he'd started putting two bottles of suppressants in Steve's bag.

Bucky sighed. He missed Steve so much but he still had some business to finish.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve come together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. DaA will be updated next.

A month later, Natasha met with Clint and Laura. Clint and Laura smiled softly at Natasha.

"So, what's the news?" Natasha wanted to know.

"I'm three months pregnant. Would you please be the baby's godmother?" Laura asked.

"Yes! Congratulations!" Nat smiled. Then they all hugged and Natasha kissed Laura's cheek. She couldn't wait to meet her godchild.

* * *

  ** _Brooklyn, New York;  
_**

Steve was wandering the streets when he saw a familiar face. He stopped six feet away from Bucky. He couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be sophisticated illusion.

"Bucky?" he swallowed.

"It's you, Stevie. Been a while." Bucky said. Steve lunged for Bucky, wrapping his arms around the older man. Then they were hugging, refusing to let go of the other.

"Never run away again. Not from me." Steve declared.

"Never again." Bucky promised.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve talked in Steve's temporary apartment. As they spoke, they gravitated close to each other. Steve looked at his friend and was taken aback by his changes. Bucky now had a broader chest and shoulders.

"Howard's suspicions were right. The serum changed me." he revealed.

"Are you an Alpha or Omega? Did HYDRA know?" Steve asked.

"I'm an Alpha. I hid it well." Bucky replied.

"Good." Steve was relieved.

* * *

**_2012;_ **

_Steve visited Peggy. He held her hand and smiled at her fondly.  
_

_"You look exactly the same, Steven." Peggy smiled._

_"You haven't changed much either." Steve replied. They spent the rest of the visit catching up. Steve left Peggy to rest after the nurse came in._

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve bonded by watching comedy movies. The lineup consisted of Airplane!, Groundhog Day, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail. They had fun laughing at said films. It was good to be together again. It felt like old times.


	5. Memory Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky revisits a memory from 1973.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. The memory Bucky remembers, I borrowed from the comics.

Two week later, Sam and Trip left false leads for every agency that was hunting for Bucky. Then they sat back to enjoy the resulting chaos.

"They are really gullible." Trip snorted.

"This is kind of fun." Sam noted.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded. They ate ice-cream and watched movies. Bucky stole the cherries.

"That's it. No more ice cream for you." Steve promptly declared causing Bucky to pout.

* * *

**_1973;_ **

_The Winter Soldier was sent on a mission in the US. Eventually, he regained his memories and remembered who he had used to be. Bucky promptly went off the grid and made his way to Brooklyn.  
_

_When he arrived at the old apartment he'd shared with Steve. He wandered through the apartment, touching everything and remembering Steve. As memories flooded back, Bucky mourned Steve._

_Sadly, before he could go looking for his family or friends, HYDRA caught up to him. They wiped his memory clean..._

Bucky came out of his memories with a dark scowl.

"Never again," he vowed.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Sokovia;_ **

Pietro and Wanda practiced with their new powers. Pietro was practically like a blur as he sped around his cell block. Wanda levitated objects with her mind. The twins were refining their skill. If they got any better, they would be unstoppable.

* * *

**_Barton farm;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled while exchanging kisses.

"How are you feeling? Is the baby okay?" Clint asked.

"I'm fine. The vomiting is done for, thank goodness." Laura replied. Clint kissed Laura's hand and let her head rest on his chest.


	6. Close Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_California;_ **

Scott had gotten locked up for his revenge stunt. He met Luis in the jail cell after he too got screwed over by his sister's boyfriend's cousin's daughter's classmate in a heist. 

"Hey, man." Luis greeted his downtrodden cell mate.

"Hey. I'm in for helping shut down my ex-boss. I returned the money that he stole to the customers he cheated." Scott replied. They hit it off quick. All it took to become best friends was Scott saving Luis' life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Phil were discussing HYDRA. Phil was serious and businesslike.

"Ward is taking up the mantel as the new head of HYDRA." Phil began. Skye crossed her arms and scowled darkly.

"Scum leading scum. Fitting." she stated.

"Well, let's destroy the scum." Phil responded.

* * *

**_Barton farm;  
_ **

****Clint and Laura bonded with their children. They played Monopoly. They had a lot of fun playing the competitive game. The game ended with them poorer and laughter. It was the perfect game night.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve visited the Howling Commandos. The men met into a group hug. They were so excited to see each other. As they sat down to catch up, the men were happy and carefree. It felt like they were back at the Allied base again.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had bonding time. The best friends took out easels and pencils. They enjoyed the time to talk and be creative. With every brush stroke, they became closer.


	7. Lovers and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve confess to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. DaA will be updated next.

A few days later, Trip and Skye played Wii tennis. They had fun bouncing around the room. In the end, Skye won, causing Trip to smile.

"You are the only one to beat me, Skye. Want to be friends?" he asked.

"Sure." Skye grinned.

* * *

**_Dec 7, 1991;  
_ **

_The Winter Soldier was taken out of cryo and given a special mission. He caused Howard's car to crash. When Howard crawled out, Bucky was sent to get the job done.  
_

_Howard staggered out, planning to get help. His first thought was his wife's welfare. Maria was fine, but she needed help._

_"My wife." he said. Footsteps was heard, causing Howard to look up. His eyes went wide when he saw the other man._

_"No. It can't be, Bucky?" he asked. The Winter Soldier faltered as bits of memories emerged._

_"Howard?" he asked._

_"Yes, please help my wife, Maria." Howard pleaded. Bucky stepped forwards and went to help his old friend and his wife._

_The HYDRA agents weren't happy, so they went to subdue the assassin. Bucky struggled furiously, putting up one hell of a fight. He took out several HYDRA agents before they got wise and tranquilized him.  
_

_"Take your wife and get the hell out of here, Howie!" he shouted. Howard took Maria and went to flee, only to be caught. The couple were then subdued and given a toxic nerve gas to make it seem like an accident._

_"Gonna have to wipe him again. This is becoming annoying." Colonel Vasily Karpov grumbled._

* * *

Bucky and Steve were staring out into the sky. The men were shy but ready. So Bucky took his friend's hand.

"Since I was six years old, I knew that we were stuck for life. You were so sweet and kind and brave. I fell in with you so easily." he confessed. Steve was so shocked, but he grinned,

"I've loved you for decades too." he responded. Bucky pulled him into a soft, warm kiss. Everything was so perfect.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Sam, Trip, and Sharon set up yet another false trail for HYDRA.

"Is this necessary? Seems a bit like overkill." Sam commented.

"I haven't seen Rumlow in a long while. And I only know Ward by reputation. So it's time to mess with them." Sharon replied. Then they sat back and watched them rush and scramble.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper sat up under the duvet in their bedroom. Both stowed away to have time away from the outside world. They kissed once more and cuddled together before drifting off.


	8. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve goes into heat and rut respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay but I haven't been sleeping well the last two nights.

A month later, Clint and Laura dropped the kids off with Natasha. The couple took the time to go out to a fancy Spanish restaurant. The couple sat down to an amazing meal in a wonderful atmosphere. Clint and Laura enjoyed the romantic night.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Sokovia;  
_ **

Dr. List took observations of the twins. He wrote down notes. The teenagers stayed away from the bars. The men clearly weren't to be trusted.

* * *

**_vague forest, Northwest Georgia;_ **

Bucky and Steve had went off the grid after Steve sold his apartment. The couple had moved to a two story Victorian house in the middle of the forest, in Georgia. They'd opted for the northwest region. Sharon and Thor had several magicians ward their home with the usual safety wards so their home would be safe from natural disaster and other kinds of human evils.

The couple was cuddling when their heat and rut cycles kicked in one day. They kissed passionately. In the end, the hormones got to be too much and they moved to the bedroom.

They stripped down and Bucky pulled out the lubricant. He kept enough control to prep Steve carefully. Steve was so worked up, he experienced his first orgasm ever.

Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He was too eager to take his time with Steve. All too soon, they came nearly at the same time. Bucky knotted inside of his love, causing Steve to whimper.

Steve squirmed as he felt his tender insides being stretched. However, his hormones raged and he felt himself hardening. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and started stroking.

Several minutes later, Steve came for the third and last time. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve as he drifted off to sleep. After his knot deflated, he got up to make some stew for him. They'd need the energy before it was time for the next round.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky returned with a bowl of stew and waited for Steve to wake up. As he waited, Bucky thought about the past. Memories played inside of Bucky's head like a movie.

**_After Sarah Rogers' funeral, Brooklyn, 1938;_ **

_Bucky was trying to comfort a distraught Steve._

_'I'll be there for you 'til the end of the line.' he promised. Steve gave the older man a wobbly smile before unlocking his door._

**_Azzano, Italy, 1943;_ **

_Bucky was fighting at Azzano with Dum Dum and Gave. Explosions and gunfire could be heard. They were getting overwhelmed. All of sudden, HYDRA tanks plowed from the field. Bucky and several soldiers ran. Only a few made it to safety. The rest either were killed or captured._

**_Russia, 1992;_ **

_The Winter Soldier was training a group of young girls. One of them was a young redhead girl. The redhead girl brought his humanity out. So the Winter Soldier decided to nurture it. Sadly, they found out that he encouraged Natalia's rebellion and wiped him.  
_

**_HYDRA base, Siberia, 1992;_ **

_He also trained the new Winter Soldiers. Sadly, the latter program turned out to be a failure. They were too uncontrollable, so they were frozen._

**_HYDRA base, Sokovia, 2013;_ **

_The Winter Soldier had been brought out of cryo to meet the newest miracles. Said miracles were a pair of dark haired teenagers. They looked at him warily. They somewhat feared him, having heard the stories. He didn't harm them, but he silently stood there._

* * *

A few days later, their respective cycles ended. Bucky and Steve bonded. Bucky bit into Steve's scent gland. The blond reciprocated not long after. They cuddled down to rest. They can clean up later.


	9. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw. Then I won't be able to update until either next Wed or Thurs. Depending on when I can get the computer reconnected to the printer again.

Five months had passed since Bucky and Steve bonded. The mates were happy and affectionate.

One day, Skye arrived, carrying a message for Steve. She was a bit star stuck by meeting Steve.

"We need your help." Skye announced.

"What is wrong?" Steve asked. In reply, Skye gave Steve a file.

"It's all here." she responded. Steve took said file and read it.

"We'll help." he nodded. As Skye took her leave, Steve thought about how he'll tell Bucky.

* * *

**_Salvage Yard, African coast;  
_ **

The Avengers faced off against Ultron. The battle was tremendous. Iron Man took Ultron on. While the other Avengers minus Bruce dealt with the twins and Klaw's men.

Quicsilver ran circles around Captain America and Hawkeye. Hawkeye picked them off one by one. Scarlet Witch snuck up on the other Avengers to mess with them.

**_Black Widow was a young girl again. She was back in the Red Room practicing ballet, having target practice while her instructors lectured her on being too compassionate. The final memory showed her being wheeled down to an operation room._ **

**_Thor was someplace. People danced. All of sudden, everything turned chaotic. People started dying. Heimdall appeared._ **

**_'Save us all. Son of Odin.' he said. His eyes was pure white._ **

Wanda went to read Steve's mind only to be receive a surprise.

_Steve was small and getting into fights. A older brunette stepped in and defended Steve, sending the bullies running._

_"Who are you?" Steve asked._

_"James Barnes, my family calls me Bucky." the older boy responded._

_"Steve Rogers." Steve smiled._

FLASH

_Bucky and Steve rode the the Cyclone at Coney Island. Steve threw up after the ride._

FLASH

_Bucky and Steve joked around, despite going through horrors at the front lines. Bucky shook with laughter while Steve beamed. The Howling Commandos laughed with them._

FLASH

_Steve fought the Winter Soldier at the bridge. The mask was torn off, and Steve froze into shock._

_"Bucky?" he asked._

Wanda pulled back in shock when she recognized the steely assassin she has seen many times. The one that scared her but never did any harm to her and her brother.

'His name is Bucky.' she whispered, stepping away from him. Then she spotted Hawkeye and decided that he'd make a better target instead.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wanda was recovering from the aftereffects of Hawkeye's stun arrow. Pietro comforted his twin, while he fumed. As she tried to recover her composure, Wanda found herself lost in the past...

_The twins met the Winter Soldier. They had a meeting to get to know each other. The twins had only heard stories how dangerous HYDRA's asset was._

_"So, who are you? I'm Pietro, this is my twin Wanda." Pietro said._

_"I don't know." The solider was taken aback. The twins looked at each other with confusion. How did he not know his name?_

"Pietro, Captain America knows the Soldier." Wanda whispered to her twin. Pietro looked at his sister with shock and a bit of interest.

A few days later, the Avengers fought Ultron in Sokovia. Ultron pulled out all stops in his battle with Iron Man, Thor, and Vision.

"He's getting desperate!" Tony yelled.

"Keep pressing." he finished. Steve and Wanda evacuated the civilians. Pietro was wounded protecting Clint and a child. He was saved by a mysterious sniper blowing a Sentinel to bits. Ultron was defeated by Vision.

* * *

Soon after, a new Avenger team formed. Steve and Bruce were nowhere to be found. The Hulk had thrown Ultron out of a jet and flown off. Steve had went off the grid again. If the twins and Sam had any ideas on his whereabouts, they wasn't sharing.

Clint and Tony retired. Thor needed answers so he left for Asgard. Natasha was the only original Avenger to be part of the new team.

The team roster consisted of Black Widow, Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Vision, Agent Trip, and Quake. They were now the world's protectors.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Georgia;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve was cuddling, when Steve jumped up all of sudden. He ran to the bathroom to throw up his breakfast in the toilet. Bucky was worried about his mate, this was the third time this week. When the bathroom went silent, Bucky heard a third heartbeat. He grinned,

"Stevie, we're having a baby." he declared. Steve beamed. He was pregnant. When Steve returned to Bucky's arms. They kissed and scented each other.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes after the defeat of Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry for the delay but rl issues came up.  
> By the way, starting next chapter, we will be covering civil war. However, while some events will be covered, the outcome will be different.  
> ETA: Argh. Just found out that I won't be updating this fic until the weekend.

A year had passed since Ultron's defeat. Bucky's trigger words were removed and he got better. Bucky and Steve had gotten married shortly afterwards. Bucky was still getting the hang of being a new Papa.

On Sept 15, Steve gave birth to twins; Howard Joseph and Aurora Sarah Rogers-Barnes. The twins were born 6 weeks early. It was another shock to the system.

The Bartons were brought in to help Steve and Bucky with their babies. Currently only a select few were trusted with Steve's little family, and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Nathaniel Pietro Barton and the twins became close friends even though they were small. The adults cooed over their cute babies.

"I'm glad that they are friends." Laura smiled.

* * *

The Avengers grew as more members joined. They were Ant-Man and Wasp. The team was stronger and more diverse.

One day, the Avengers faced a new enemy. HYDRA had gathered some left over parts and reconstructed the Ultron Sentinels resulting into Ultimo. The difference being that Ultimo had only one body.

The Avengers and Ultimo threw each other around. the battle was violent and messy. In the end, the Avengers were victorious.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes household;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. Clint had taken the twins for the night. The parents were in their bedroom with the door locked.

They kissed passionately as they stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and laid him out on their bed.

Grabbing the lube, he turned Steve onto his stomach and fingered him open. He took his time with Steve, kissing him and whispering 'kitten' into his ear.

Eventually, they came with loud groans, Bucky knotting Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and cuddled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Crossbones was on the move. He went over the details with his group of mercenaries. He was ready to take his enemies on.

"They will all die." he smirked.

Helmut Zemo looked at his phone. His eyes drank in the image of his beloved wife and son. He played a message yet again.

"Say hi to Daddy, Carl." his wife smiled. Carl waved hi. Zemo mourned for his lost family, before his resolve hardened.

"I will avenge you," he vowed to his decreased family.


	11. Blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow and his mercenaries try to secure a bio weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw, I'm sorry. But I got side tracked with my new fic BMitB. I like to make my fics as accurate as possible, and that means including real life places such as haunted houses.

**_Lagos;_ **

A vital mission was underway. Falcon watched a truck as it navigated their way through the streets.

"They are on the move." Sam said in his headset.

"Let's move!" Rhodey commanded. They followed the truck as it sped down the road. The truck stopped at an institute and mercenaries jumped out, Rumlow following. Rumlow wore a black vest and a skull mask. A white bone cross had been spray painted on the chest.

"Call me Crossbones." Rumlow smirked. Natasha and Sam rolled their eyes. Crossbones quickly escaped into the institute as the mercs covered his escape. The Avengers fought them. The mercs fought hard, so Pietro had to take on Crossbones.

Quicksilver caught up before the merc could enter the lab. Redwing flew in and took the bio weapon. He exited via the window. Crossbones yelled and destroyed things. In the end, he pushed the trigger to his vest, triggering a bomb. Pietro ran before he could get caught into the blast.

Wanda rushed to contain the blast and the other mercs tried to fight. The mercs were defeated and prevented from attacking Wanda. The mission was successful in its objective.

* * *

The next day, Vision and Wanda went out on a date. They went to the ice cream parlor. Pietro was their chaperone. They enjoyed the large sundae. At the end, Vision kissed Wanda's cheek.

* * *

**_Stark Mansion, Long Island, December 7, 1991;_ **

_Maria played the piano for Tony. Tony dozed on and off as he listened. Minutes later, Howard walked in and did a double take._

_"Sweetheart, why is Tony home early?" he asked._

_"He finished his finals early." Maria replied._

Tony stopped the scene right there.

"B.A.R.F. takes your memories and projects them." he explained. The crowd of MIT students clapped before silencing.

"On the honor of the future and genius I see before me, I am creating a scholarship for the education and developmental projects of students. Not just one however." he announced.

"I recommend you check your college tuition account tonight," Tony grinned.

In the hallway, while waiting for his elevator, Tony met a woman named Miriam Sharpe. She introduced herself to Tony and commented on his invention before reaching in her purse for a gun to commit suicide. Tony grabbed her and stopped her. In reply, Miriam showed Tony a picture of a laughing young man.

"This is my son, Charlie Spencer. I worked in Human Resources for years to raise my baby boy. I'm proud of the person he became. You murdered him in Sokovia." Miriam declared. Tony was shaken by the accusation.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes house;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. Bucky couldn't stop kissing Steve's soft lips and cheeks.

"Bucky, come on. Stop." Steve giggled.

"Nope. I must smother you in love." Bucky replied. Then they resumed cuddling.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zemo was on the move. He was in disguise and making his way to Vienna. He was going to finally get his revenge.

"You will suffer like I have. Like my family did." he vowed.


	12. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip gets a serious call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.  
> We're finally in the cacw arc.

A week later, the Avengers met with Tony and Thaddeus Ross. Several Avengers side eyed the older man. They didn't trust Ross at all.

Ross started the meeting by playing footage from the aftermath of the Chitauri invasion, Project Insight, Sokovia, and Lagos. Wanda flinched as Pietro glared. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Why should we essentially hand over the lives of people we save everyday to you?" she retorted. Few people knew that at one time she had been part of Rising Tide. While she been an active member, she had gotten her hands on several files. So she knew perfectly well how Harlem had happened.

"You are obviously out of control." he replied.

"The Avengers need supervision. We need to answer to someone." Tony was adamant.

"Not you." Skye spoke flatly as she continued to eye Ross. Trip stood when his phone rang. He answered it. His eyes grew wet as he stiffened. He ended the call and turned to the others.

"I have to leave. It's something very important." he announced. He rushed out of the room, not waiting for anyone to respond.

* * *

**_Vienna, Austria;_ **

Prince T'Challa talked with his father; King T'Chaka in the meeting room.

"Father, why must I be here?" T'Challa sighed. The Wakandan prince wasn't happy about being in Vienna. He hated politics dammit!

"You must learn how these events work." T'Chaka replied. T'Challa sighed before sitting down in a conference seat to wait. Natasha approached him.

"What is your opinion on the Accords, Ms. Romanov?" T'Challa asked.

"I understand what it is trying to do so I will sign it." Natasha replied.

During opening speeches, a bomb went off under the podium. All the hell broke loose as security called it in. T'Challa ran to his father. He gathered him into his arms and watched as T'Chaka died.

When they looked at the tapes, they saw the figure of Winter Soldier planting the bomb under the podium. Everyone reacted in shock and horror. Anger overtook T'Challa.

"I will kill him like he did my father." the new king vowed.

**_London, England;_ **

Bucky, Trip, and Steve helped carry Peggy's casket into the church. Everyone from Peggy's children to the Howling Commandos were there. It was a bittersweet time to celebrate and mourn. Bucky gave a speech about Peggy.

"Peggy was...more than a friend. She was a mother, sister, and a guardian angel. She was a leader and stubborn and refused to give up until you saw her reasoning. She was a role model to her niece and everyone she trained. I'll never forget what she did to help Steve." Bucky vowed. The congregation cried softly. He stepped down and sat at the floor seats with Steve. Sharon stepped up and took her place at the podium.

"To everyone, Margaret Carter was the founder of SHIELD," she began before she continued to speak.

"But to me, she was Aunt Peggy..."

* * *

In the meantime, the CIA, FBI, NSA, and other alphabet agencies organized a manhunt for the Winter Soldier. The manhunt spread across the world. Everyone was looking for the Winter Soldier.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had dinner with their friends in their hotel suite. The TV was on. Steve got up when he heard a cry.

"I'll get them." he said. He returned with two chubby infants. The twins had brown hair and blue eyes with green specks. Everyone cooed over the beautiful babies.

All of sudden, a news bulletin interrupted the movie that they were watching.

"Breaking news tonight, the Vienna bombing has sparked a manhunt for the man under the alias of Winter Soldier. He is thought to be armed and dangerous. The UN advises that citizens must not approach him." the newscaster said. The scene cut to show the security footage from Vienna.

"What?! That can't be you." Dum Dum gaped at the TV.

"There is no way." Trip stated. Steve was furious.

"We have to plead your case." he declared. Bucky looked worried as he held their baby boy. He couldn't lose his family again!

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, upstate New York;_ **

Scott and Hope had some alone time. They discussed the Accords.

"I can't believe that a Stark would agree to the Accords. There's no way he could follow those restrictions!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised. Sokovia lost a lot of people." Hope responded.

"The Avengers would be disbanded if we were split over this." she added.

"God help us if that is the case." Scott replied. Hope kissed Scott's cheek.


	13. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go to France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13-15 will be posted next.   
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve were in a French hotel with their twins. The couple were nervous as they spoke.

"Matt is a good guy," Steve began.

"He will definitely help us." he reassured.

Unknown to the Alpha and Omega pair, the Avengers had found them. The Avengers arrived at the hotel and snuck in via back exit.

Minutes later, Bucky and Steve were taken aback when their hotel room burst off the hinges. Skye and Scott were mortified and hid their faces behind their hands when Tony, Natasha, and Vision stormed into the room.

The twins woke as they stumbled in. The kids began to cry and wail. The parents were ready to kill as they ran to protect their babies. The heroes saw their wedding rings and children and were shocked.

"Bucky couldn't have planted and detonated the bomb." Steve stated as he glared at the team.

"Stop! Hear them out." Skye declared.

"Okay. Get talking." Tony grumbled.

* * *

A hour later, the Avengers had been sent away. Soon, Trip and Sam arrived and were given the twins. They ran as fast as they could. The men would be taking the twins to safety. 

The parents exchanged looks, they didn't like being separated from the kids. But the twins' safety came first. Hopefully, this nightmare ended soon.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Bucky and Steve had just signed out of the hotel and were outside when the CIA found them. The couple fought their way through the crowd. The super-soldiers fought the agents using their own momentum. Eventually, they fled into the winding alleys losing their pursuers.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up to each other.

"I hope that Steve and Bucky are alright." Laura said.

"Me too. They stormed into their room without a concern for anyone's safety." Clint nodded, having heard the story from an extremely unhappy Steve when he had contacted them.

"What about their children? What will they do to their kids?" Laura worried.

"They are fine. Sam and Trip have them at a safe house." Clint said.

"I just worry. I wish I could check on them," Laura sighed. Clint kissed her cheek and tried to chase away the worry.

* * *

**_Paris St. Lazare; Paris, France;_ **

Bucky and Steve were trying to get out of France through the metro. As they prepared to hop a train, they locked eyes with T'Challa. The couple froze, gripping each other's hand.


	14. Road Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky cross paths with T'Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13 as promised. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.  
> This is the civil war arc, I'll be following the plot, it's too good not to use. However, this will drastically go au starting next chapter, if it hasn't already.

Bucky and Steve hopped off the train and ran through a car park. They lost T'Challa and managed to change their clothes.

Captain America and Sergeant Barnes took a stroll out of the car park. As they walked out, they came face-to-face with the Black Panther. They turned and ran. Bucky stole a chunky motorcycle and they took off on it. T'Challa slowly caught up and grabbed onto it, causing a most resounding crash.

* * *

Bucky and Steve fell off the bike on the massive road network. They rolled until their bodies stopped bouncing on the pavement. Black Panther was the first to stand up and ran to strike. Steve grabbed him by the waist and rolled them over.

Soon, the police arrived and surrounded the couple. Steve stepped in front of Bucky. Bucky shook his head as he pushed Steve gently behind him.

"This is my fight." he stated. Steve shook his head and tried to talk him out of it.

* * *

Eventually, someone's patience ran out, and the trio were all arrested by the CIA. Bucky was put in a plastic reinforced transport box. T'Challa and Steve were put in the back of cars.

Thirty minutes later, they all arrived at the UN building in Berlin.

"We have him. Take him to the basement." Everett Ross commanded.

* * *

**_UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany;_ **

Steve and T'Challa met with Tony and Everett Ross. They were all tense.

"I am Everett Ross." Ross said, introducing himself. T'Challa sat up.

"I am T'Challa, King of Wakanda." Then it was Steve's turn.

"I am Steve Rogers-Barnes, the father of Bucky Barnes' children." they froze and stared at him. They could not believe it.

* * *

Elsewhere, a plane landed and Dr. Theo Boussand came out of the terminal. Zemo went to meet him. Their body language was professional and stiff. 

"Nice to meet you, sir." Boussand said, assuming that this was the representative from UN. Then he walked off with Zemo.

"Let's talk business." Zemo said, leading the way.


	15. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fights Tony over the Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. The argument over the accords will happen here. Yes, I'm including it here. Honestly, this has been overdue ever since Tony and Steve first met. It's clear that they don't get along at all. Some things in the CACW movie made me rather salty and it will show here.

**_UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany;_ **

Tony and Steve were in the main board room. They argued and yelled as they got into each other's face.

"I cannot sign something that could easily prevent us from helping everyone. It prioritizes the few over the many." Steve was saying.

"We cannot be everyone's savior. You saw what happened in Sokovia. We ruined whole lives and cultures!" Tony exclaimed.

"I understand, but this isn't helpful and not the way to go! What if there is a sudden attack. Would you sit back while a committee debated whether or not it was imperative for us to step in as more die?" Steve retorted, all the while trying to keep his anger under control. Between the potential trial Bucky would face and this garbage, he was **so done**. Before Tony could reply, Steve announced his decision,

"I will not sign this garbage. Hitler was bad enough. I refuse to take part in a future Holocaust. I am not an Avenger, so don't treat me like one anymore." he promptly declared. Sharon arrived just in time to hear Steve's outburst.

'Time to step in.' She thought.

"We'd like to make a counter proposal." she quickly spoke. Steve turned to her in curiosity.

"I'm listening," he said.

* * *

In the meantime, Boussand arrived and was shown to Bucky's cell. He sat down to begin his evaluation. Before he got started, the doctor looked at his phone one last time. He tapped a few keys, triggering a large blackout. Then he began to recite the trigger words.

" ** _Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Dawn. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car_**." The words failed miserably and Bucky became angry. He snapped his bindings and growled. The man's eyes went wide. It was supposed to work perfectly! Had Karpov pulled a double cross?

* * *

**_board room at UN building;_ **

 Ross was with T'Challa looking at a draft of the Accords. When the lights went out. They groaned before sighing in relief as the backup power kicked in. Sharon looked at the TV cameras showing Bucky's cell.

"Hey, guys," she called.

"There is something wrong here." she added as she pointed at the feed. Everyone gathered around the TV.

Moments later, Steve ran towards Bucky's cell after seeing the feed. He skidded to a stop and caught the man that was posing as a psychiatrist. While going through the list Trip had given them, Bucky and Steve had been introduced to actual psychiatrists. As a result Steve knew for a fact that this so called doctor had broken some rules if not acted unethically.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to watch an empire fall." Boussand smirked. He looked up and was forced to fight Bucky as the livid Alpha attacked.

Back in the board room, a file was opened from Sharon's stack. The agent had stepped out to make a call, so T'Challa took it and started reading. He looked at Ross. It had Wanda and Skye's signatures on it to verify. Could it be true?

As if on cue, the twins and Skye burst into the room and began accusing Ross of creating the Hulk.

"I have never! How dare you?!" the general denied.

"You are HYDRA. You can't lie in your mind." Wanda stated. T'Challa raised his eyebrow. He didn't like being deceived. Before anyone could react, a loud ruckus attracted their attention. Ross took advantage of the chaos and ran out the back door.

* * *

While the Avengers were finding out Ross's true motivations, Bucky and Zemo fought aggressively. Furniture were overturned, causing loud crashes. Several CIA agents came running and tried to get in the room. Sadly Zemo had pulled some dirty tricks after Steve reached the cell. Soon, the fight turned physical and Zemo smirked as he tried to claw Bucky's face off. Steve tackled Zemo and wailed on him.

Since Zemo had all of the answers he needed already. It was time for a change of scenery. Throwing Steve off, he took out a makeshift grenade and threw it. Everyone rapidly fled as smoke billowed. Zemo smirked and walked out of the building unharmed.

When the CIA agents heard silence instead of the expected explosion, they realized that they had been tricked. They promptly returned to the cell and found Zemo nowhere to be found. They groaned, knowing that they were dead when Ross found out.

In the end, Bucky was cleared of the accusations.

"See?! I told you it wasn't him!" Steve said to the Avengers as Bucky held him close.

"We have to find both Ross and whoever that man was. They are a massive security risk." Sharon declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve Skyped with the twins, Sam, and Trip. The twins cooed and smiled. In the end, the parents blew kisses and waved goodbye.

They made sure to shut down the computer before stripping. Bucky pushed Steve against the wall and lubed his fingers. Then he proceeded to prep his husband.

After slicking himself up, he pushed into Steve and kissed him hard. Before wrapping Steve's legs around his waist and moving themselves to the nearby bed.

Upon on the bed, Bucky thrust hard and felt Steve's nails dig into his back. They began a quick and powerful pace. Eventually, they came with loud moans and harsh breaths.

Bucky knotted Steve and tried to comfort him. Eventually, Bucky spooned Steve and kissed him. They held onto each other, before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reluctant team takes their mission to Siberia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. This is the last of the prepared LLaF chapters. BMitB will be next.  
> I know Ross being HYDRA wasn't in canon, but he has proved to be dangerous, I took a possible idea and ran with it.

Tony, Bucky, Steve, T'Challa and the other Avengers piled into the Quintjet. Everyone minus Falcon and Agent Trip were there. The group flew directly to Siberia. The group was silent as they flew.

Soon, they arrived at Siberia. The plane landed and they got their gear ready. Hopefully this mission went off without a hitch.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, everyone were inside the abandoned HYDRA facility. They headed to the elevator that would be taking them to the chamber where the Winter Soldiers had been placed.

"I found five life signs." Vision said to Tony.

"There are five? If Zemo is here, there should be six." Bucky said. The elevator stopped at the right floor, and they raced to the cryo room, armed and ready to fight.

They looked around, Vision checked.

"Still five." he reassured. The group went to the adjoining room and saw a VHS tape and TV. Several Avengers launched themselves at Zemo.

However, Zemo held a tape in his hand. He dodged the attack and pushed it into the VCR. The screen came to life and they saw a car going off a road and crash. They saw Howard Stark crawl out.

"My wife, my wife. She needs help." he said. The Winter Soldier came into the frame.

"Bucky?" Howard asked. Bucky went for him. A moment later, the dead Howard was put back in the car. The movie stopped and Tony cried a bit. He turned to Bucky and attacked. The fight gave Zemo time to slip away. Unknown to the combatants, most of the Avengers followed Zemo.

* * *

Steve stepped in and tried to separate Bucky and Tony. Tony was furious, but Bucky tried to defend himself.

"I tried to help them!" he insisted before starting his tale.

_Bucky's eyes went wide as recognition hit. It was his friend, even if Howie was nearly five decades older. Bucky reached for Howard and tried to pull him up._

_His HYDRA handler was furious and gripped his shoulder. Bucky snarled and became feral. He broke necks, arms, and other extremities in his Alpha rage._

_A HYDRA agent ran and grabbed tranquilizers, handing them out to the free men that managed to get out of Bucky's fierce reach._

_Bucky was knocked unconscious and the agents were relieved._

_"Not again!" one of the senior agents moaned._

_"I thought 1973 was bad, but this one tops it." another agent spoke flatly. The mission ended with the Starks dead and Bucky being wiped clean once more._

"And that's what happened. They killed them and then wiped me clean." Bucky concluded his tale.

"Why should I believe you now?" Tony replied.

"Because HYDRA could have edited the video easily." Steve replied.

"He's right, man." Rhodey added. In reply, Tony lunged for Bucky and resumed his attack. All of sudden, Fury arrived with his own weapons.

"Break it the hell up! You have a criminal to catch. Stark, you need to reel it in" he commanded. Tony huffed before leaving the room. He would deal with Zemo before he had words with Bucky again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zemo was going all out. He'd used his military training and plain out trickery to take out the majority of the Avengers.

The twins and Black Widow were down for the count. Zemo was fending off AntMan, Wasp, Vision, Black Panther, and Quake. Just then War Machine and Iron Man flew into the room.

"I had to take my revenge on the Avengers. My family was in Sokovia when Ultron came. My wife, son, and father!" Zemo was saying.

"What about the video?" Rhodey asked.

"Last time I checked, not many isolated roads with no traffic lights would have cameras." he finished.

"I recovered it when your lovely teammate Widow dumped the secrets online. She didn't really think that far, did she? The files had all kinds of stats, including their documented weaknesses." Zemo replied.

"So, that's how you took them out!" Scott exclaimed.

"I'm glad my powers didn't kick in until after SHIELD went down." Skye mumbled.

"How did SHIELD or HYDRA get the tape?" T'Challa wanted to know.

"Ask them. However, HYDRA easily ruined the tape," Zemo replied.

"If your precious Iron Man wasn't so grief stricken, he would have seen that the time stamps did not match in mere seconds. Such sloppy work for a large parasite." he finished. Blinding rage over took Tony, prompting him to attack Zemo. Tony punched him repeatedly and almost killed the smug villain. All of sudden, he was pulled back.

"Let him live, bro." Rhodey pleaded.

"Vengeance has consumed him, don't let it destroy you too." T'Challa said as he took Zemo into custody.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were sitting in the safe house. The public was not ready to see them after the all too successful frame job. So Fury felt that it was best that they stay in the safe house.

Trip and Sam walked in with smiles. Safely nestled in their arms were Howie and Aurora. They were fussing, obviously having been disturbed from a good nap.

The parents jumped up to hug their friends. They thanked them for protecting their precious babies and kissed their children's soft, chubby cheeks.

"We missed you both so much!" Bucky sighed.


	17. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky spend the night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted tmw. The cacw arc is mostly done now. The aftermath will be covered in the next chapter. As I promised, the ending is different.

When Zemo had been taken into custody. Tony fled, turning into Iron Man. He proceeded to fly to the tower. Upon arriving, he powered down and found Pepper. Pepper was surprised when Tony went to her and broke down.

"Tony?! Are you okay?" she asked.

"HYDRA killed them. They killed Howard and Mom." Tony replied. Pepper comforted Tony. Rhodey caught up with them. They reunited and the friends hugged. Tony continued to cry as he was surrounded by his closet family.

Meanwhile, the UN agents had Zemo in custody. They transported Zemo in a box. Ross explained the rules of the facility. At the end of his speech, he looked at Zemo.

"Try to harm us again, and you will suffer." he promised.

"Don't worry. I will be good." Zemo replied.

"How do you feel about your plans not working?" Ross asked.

"Not too bad." Zemo smirked. Ross sneered and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve met with the entire Avengers team. Both old and new members were there. With a few select exceptions, they were all happy to be together again. They hugged each other close.

"We're so happy that you're back." Natasha smiled.

* * *

**_Central Park, Manhattan, New York;_ **

HYDRA and Ross called the Avengers out. The group met in the main clearing. They smirked and held up their weapons.

"The freaks don't stand a chance." Jack Rollins sneered.

The heroes arrived, just as angry and ready. They were suited up and had their gear. Hawkeye and Bucky found snipers' nests and settled down with their bow and riffle ready.

The fight began. They fought violently, without holding back. HYDRA used every dirty trick they could think of. The ground shook as Quake used her powers. Thor charged up Mjolnir and let fly. Quicksilver ran circles around the enemy while Scarlet Witch read their minds and found their weak spots. AntMan and Wasp shrank down and sabotaged their weapons. The Hulk was out in full force, he had a score to settle.

In the end, the Avengers won. Several HYDRA agents were killed and other agents were arrested.

"They will pay for their crimes now." Bucky said.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

The former winter soldiers were receiving help. They went into cryo and only came out for medical and eating. The medical staff reported their progress to T'Challa.

"Give them time. We will try to rehabilitate them." a doctor said.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed hard as they stripped. When they were nude, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Putting Steve's leg over his shoulder, Bucky began to prep his mate. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

Bucky slowly made love to Steve, kissing every bit of his skin and making him feel precious. They came with soft sighs of relief.

Bucky knotted inside Steve with a sigh. As they relaxed in the aftermath, Bucky nuzzled his mate and made a grumbling noise deep in his chest. Steve drifted to sleep to the soft hum.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take their children to see the Commandos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 should be posted tmw.  
> As I mentioned before the cacw movie made me angry, the resulting fallout cemented it. So right now, I'm not feeling civilized where Tony is concerned. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to consider the feelings of war vets? Last I checked, Steve is most certainly a war vet. So why haven't anyone taken that into account while planning the movies? Sorry if I ever offended anyone, but I'm just plain sick of seeing fics or rants on tumblr that bashes Steve Rogers for doing what he believes in instead of following the party line.  
> WW2 is my favorite part of history. I watched and read many history fiction books based on WW2 while growing up. Some of the books I loved reading were based on events that led up to WW2. So I know perfectly well how Adolf Hitler's campaign of terror got started. Plus he was the government during 1930s-1945. Same applies to Stalin. While Russia did help us, they had their own agenda. As the cold war soon proved.  
> Steve Rogers fought in WW2, so he knows and has experienced governments having their own agendas. The WS movie is living proof that even governments agencies can be easily corrupted. And that's why I will always be team Cap.  
> Right now, depending on the fic, Tony will be either left out of the story entirely, a minor character, or get his comeuppance.

A few days later, HYDRA agents and Thunderbolt were handed over to Sharon and Everett Ross. The agents were furious and trying to lash out. Everett called for more boxes to be delivered while Sharon glared at HYDRA.

"I will make your lives hell." she vowed. She was beyond angry that her aunt's legacy had been tainted by HYDRA's rot. The agents were jarred by her cold eyes.

* * *

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. They sat down for an intimate dinner. The meal was chicken parmesan. They talked and joked around. After dinner, Tony and Pepper kissed and drank wine while looking at the stars.

Bucky and Steve met with the Avengers. The pair was hugged, then they sat down to talk.

"How has everything been?" Steve asked.

"The Accords are being recalled. They might scrap it." Natasha answered.

"Thank god!" Scott exclaimed.

"I have a confession to make." Steve sighed.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"The serum did something to us." Bucky threw in.

"What?" Bruce was confused.

"I'm an Alpha and Steve is an Omega." Bucky elaborated.

"Eh?!" Rhodey was shocked.

"It changed our body chemistry. Only our friends knew. Howard and Peggy changed the records." Bucky revealed.

"By the way, I refuse to sign the Accords. My mother didn't raise a man that takes the easy way." Steve declared.

"I will hurt Tony if any harm comes to my family because of him." Bucky vowed, glaring at Tony.

"I would never harm kids!" Tony protested. Wanda scoffed.

"Really? Then please do explain how we lost our parents in the first place? Any childhood innocence we had left was destroyed after that." she declared.

"Leave their family alone. Most of us know what it is like to have no parents, so don't harm them." Skye added.

"Tony, therapy might help with the grief." Rhodey suggested. Tony sighed and nodded.

* * *

A hour or so later, the Avengers met with Sharon, T'Challa, and Fury. They were somewhat anxious about the Accords.

"The Accords have been scrapped." T'Challa announced.

"Time to begin again." Tony sighed. Fury nodded,

"SHIELD will be returning and we will supervise the Avengers." he announced. They became curious.

"How could we do that?" Sharon wanted to know.

"Coulson might want to be a handler again." Natasha offered.

"I will call him out of hiding." Fury decided.

* * *

The next day, Bucky, Steve, Trip, and the twins visited the Howlies. The older team mates smiled at the chubby twins.

"These angels are Howard Joseph and Aurora Sarah Rogers-Barnes." Bucky smiled. Everyone cooed over the twins. The babies loved the attention and happily let the men hold them.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed passionately all the while stripping down to their birthday suits. When they were naked, they fell onto the bed. Bucky pecked Steve repeatedly, making him giggle and blush.

Soon, Bucky grabbed the lube and started slicking up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, driving him out of his mind with pleasure.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. They went slow, kissing and grinding. They reached their orgasms within fifteen minutes.

"I know that you have one more in you." Bucky smirked as he stroked Steve back to hardness. Soon, they moved into the next round.

The pace was quick. Steve loudly moaned as he was fucked. They came fast and hard. A moment later, Bucky knotted Steve, causing the latter to squirm as his inner muscles were stretched.

As they waited for the knot to go down, Bucky spooned Steve. They laid down to rest. The Alpha kissed his mate's shoulder and smiled. Soon, they drifted off, happy and sated.


	19. New Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. BMitB will be updated tmw.

A few days later, Fury held a press conference. Media outlets had sent their best reporters and cameramen with tons of equipment.

"I am proud to say that SHIELD will soon return." he announced. The media came alive and began to ask a ton of questions. The director began to answer questions in hopes to put HYDRA on notice.

* * *

The new Avengers roster was much bigger than the original. Thor and Bruce had returned and combined with the current member roster to form a new team. T'Challa and Stephen Strange were the newest members. Peter wanted to join, but several Avengers said no when they discovered how old he **really** was. Instead, Peter was told to wait until he finished high school and turned 18 first.

Clint, Bucky, and Steve were only part time Avengers. They had children, so they weren't willing to run into danger like before. The team had changed but their mission to protect had not.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve took the twins to visit Howard and Maria's graves. Steve cried as he carried the flowers to Howard's grave.

"Hello, Howard. We'd like you to meet Howard Joseph Rogers-Barnes. We call him Howie." Bucky began.

"Our baby girl is Aurora Sarah Rogers-Barnes." Steve added.

"We miss you so much." Bucky finished. They laid the flowers down and paid one final respect.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were introducing Howard to his name sake and his twin sister, some of the couples went out on a group date. They went to a hot wing shop. Scott, Hope, Vision, Wanda, Clint, and Laura ate a lot and shared their dishes.

"That was perfect." Hope smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Trip and Skye were babysitting the twins. Bucky and Steve kissed and rolled around on their bed. All of sudden, they stood up and began to strip.

Upon nude, they threw away their clothes and rubbed against each other. They stroked each other and became playful. Eventually, Bucky grabbed the lube and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The sex was fast and hard. Bucky nipped at Steve's tender neck.

All too soon, they came but didn't stop moving. Steve felt the knot swell and Bucky go still as he came upon more. Bucky nuzzled his neck to scent mark his mate.

"I love you so much, Stevie." he said.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Steve smiled. They cuddled for a little while before drifting off.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers reunites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Hybrid Avengers will be posted tmw. Then it's back to BMitB.

Five years had passed since SHIELD returned. Bucky and Steve's family was thriving, They now had three children, and Steve was four months along in his pregnancy. The twins were nearly six years old now, while Nessa Winifred was two going on three.

They were getting up and showering. After they got dressed, they sat down to breakfast. They made pancakes and bacon with eggs. There was a fruit platter on the side with milk and juice to drink.

The family was all happy until Steve felt nauseous. He waddled to the bathroom with worried little eyes following him.

"Daddy has a sensitivity to smells. Do not worry." Bucky reassured. After Steve was done vomiting, he rinsed his mouth. Moments later, he returned to the table and sat down. The kids kissed their daddy's cheek and smiled.

* * *

While this was going on, SHIELD and the Avengers worked through their day. Instead of missions, they did research. Some of the more active Avengers weren't overly thrilled. They tried to push paperwork off but they still got stuck with it.

"I don't want to be at the office all night." Pietro complained.

* * *

That evening, Vision, Wanda, Scott, Hope, Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They attended a concert. They had fun, dancing to the band's set list.

"This is perfect!" Jane beamed. The couples pressed close under the stars and lights.

* * *

One day, the Avengers, Roger-Barnes, and Barton families gathered for a reunion. They hugged and talked to each other. They were all so happy to be together to relax and have a good time in general.

They sat down for a seafood dinner consisting of New England cream clam chowder soup with oyster crackers. The sides were crab cakes and fried shrimp. They had milk and water to drink.

For dessert, it was a light lemon cheesecake with chocolate ice cream. The kids loved the food and the night was perfect.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms and kissed him. Soon, Steve stripped and got on the bed on all fours. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped him carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed in. He fucked into Steve at a slow pace. After what seemed like an eternity, they orgasmed and kissed.

Steve kissed Bucky and sighed happily. They were safe from danger that used to plague their lives. Now, they could rest easy with their family.


End file.
